He Love's Me , He Love's Me Not
by DA Whisper
Summary: Broken because of Heero's cold answer Duo leave's him. Heero try's to get Duo back in all the wrong way's pushing Duo futher away and even might lose him forever
1. Chapter 1

Title: He Love's Me , He Love's Me Not!

By: D. A .Whisper

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own GW it would kick ass if I did tho But I do claim the story.

Rated: 17+ M/L , A/C.

Chapter One

" Do you Love Me? "

My Hand's were shaking so bad as I stood there looking into his eye's that were growing intense with each passing moment of silence. I couldn't believe I'd uttered the word's they just came out. I wanted to know but I was scared of the answer. I know he feel's something for me how could he not all the time's he risked his life to save mine. How he stuck by me when I was in the hospital for three week's after my failed attempt to self destruct. He's willingness to stand by my side when the odd's weren't in our favor.. Never willing to give up on me when I lost the will to live. That softness in his eye's when he'd look at me a softness that Relena doesn't even get. I know he love's me.

" No " He said a chill in his voice. My heart fell at his simple answer. Tear's began to burn behind my eye's . I waited to see if he had something else to say but nothing. So slowly I walked away. Hoping he'd say something as the distance grew between us.

Light's flashed by the car like one long blur as Duo drove home. The street's never looked so empty before. Duo parked his car and mindlessly walked into his one bedroom apartment he shared with Heero

He pulled a black duffle bag out of the hallway closet as he walked to his room. Pulling open the dresser he threw some cloths in the bag. He spun as the phone rang but instead of answering he walked passed the phone and into the bath room. He turned his head to listen as the voice mail picked up. " Don't " Duo stood there as Heero hung up. He shook his head as he grabbed his toothbrush " if he think's im going to stay just because he say's don't well he's got another thing coming " Duo muttered as he tossed his toothbrush in the bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Three Day's Later

" You half to go back to work sometime Duo. You can't just keep acting sick. Which every one know's is bull The Grate Duo Maxwell doesn't get sick " Quatre stated sipping his tea.

" Well until that transfer happen's I ain't going back to my office. " Duo said looking at Trowa as he entered the room holding a phone in his right hand. Duo shook his head and turned to face the window.. " You should talk to him It's not like he's just going to keep calling till you give in, This might be the only time he call's. " Quatre said Duo stood there unmoving before taking the phone from Trowa

" Is There something I can help you with? " Duo asked cooly. There was a moment of silence and what sounded like a throat clearing and then a click. Duo held the phone away from his ear then returning it " Hello ? ...He hung up on me! " Duo stated lowering the phone to his side a baffled look on his face. " Well that doesn't sound like something Heero would do " Quatre stated. Duo dialed Heero's cell number and waited as it rung. Duo rolled his eye's as Heero's voice mail picked up " You've reached Heero Yuy Leave a name and number and I'll return you're call when im able ..." " What the hell Yuy don't call me then turn around and hang up on me. " Duo said then hung up. " How the hell did he know I was here anyway's " Duo asked putting the phone down on the coffee table. " Maybe Because he know's you better than you give him credit for " Trowa stated taking a seat next to Quatre.

Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone turning it on he started for the door " Im heading out for a while my cell's on if you need me " Duo stated grabbing his keys off the table by the front door.

Two hour's later.

" And you know the funny thing " I " Know he love's me he's just to big of a jackass to admit that he care's cuz he's to caught up in the whole I cant love anyone cuz I might die shit... Well Fuck him the war's over " Duo ranted to the poor waitress that handed him another beer. " Maybe it's fear of commitment " She said walking away " HA thats a joke " Duo said taking a long swig of his beer. After about five more beer's Duo's pocket started to vibrate . He reached in laughing slightly at the feeling on his thigh. He didn't even bother to look at the caller ID. " Ello thiiiis is... Duuoo speaking " Duo answered slurring holding his beer up as if he was cheering. " Are you drunk? " The voice on the other end of the phone asked sounding more than annoyed. " Nooo.. I am not think as you drunk I am " Duo answered laughing

" Where are you? "

" Uhh I forgot " Duo laughed " Hey Donna What's the name of this joint? " Duo asked

" Oh you can remember the chicks name but not the name of the damn bar " The voice growled

" Oh aren't we the cranky one...and im at Oh' Miley's Pub drinking with my...Lovely friend DONNA " Duo laughed giving the waitress a wink. " And another thing I don't really feel like talking to you...So im going to hang up and drink this shot of Vodka eat my limen and ima go home to bed " Duo added before pushing the end button on his cell. He lowered his head to the table dropping his arms to his side " Oh how I hate him " Duo mumbled his eye lid's getting heavy. The bar tender shook his head and nodded to the waitress who walked over clearing the table of beer's giving Duo a knowing smile. Then bent over and picked his cell phone off the floor dialing the last number on his call list. It rang twice before a harsh voice answered The waitress paused a moment slightly taken back by the rudeness " Hi sorry to um ..bother you but It's almost closing and you're friend is passed out on my table and he wont wake up so do you think you could uh come and pick him up cuz he's really wasted " Donna stated as she slowly pulled the limon slice from under Duo's chin. She waited for what seemed like for ever before the voice on the other end answered. She hung up and walked back to the bar placing the tray of empty beer's on the bar. " His ride's coming he said he'd be here in like 20 minute's . I feel so sorry for this guy he's got it so bad and to be burned like that ah I know how that feel's " Donna said taking a seat on the stool. The bar tender just nodded and put a wine glass back in it's case.

Heero walked through the door and stopped looking at Duo across the room his head resting on the table one arm hanging by his side and the other draped over his head. He moved across the room taking duo's arm and throwing over his shoulder he picked duo out of the seat and started for the door , Duo moaned in unhappiness as Heero placed him in the car. Shutting the door Heero made his way back to his apartment he once share with Duo.

Heero stared at Duo as he rolled onto his side pulling the pillow into his arm's , He'd covered Duo with the blanket and walked out of the room.

The next morning Duo's eye's slowly opened he smothered his face into the pillow in hailing Heero's musky sent a smell he loved to wake up to. After a few moment's Duo's eyes popped open and he sat straight up looking around he realized where he was " What the hell am I doing here?? "

TBC


	2. Rush

Disclaimer: I Don't own GW A/C .

But I do take Credit for the Story Line.

I Made it up I wrote it down It's mine

Enjoy

He Love's Me , He Love's Me Not.

By: D.A. Whisper.

Chapter Two.

Rush

Duo whipped his head around toward's the clock it read 3:45am. He jumped out of the bed and frantically looked for his shoe's finding then in the chair beside the door. He sat down with a huff and tied his shoe's looking around. He turned the knob slowly pulling the door open biting his lower lip hopping the door wouldn't creek , He knew the slightest noise would wake Heero up. He tip toed down the hallway his hand sliding down the wall as he walked in the darkness. Suddenly he felt as if he were on a life or death mission. A small smile crept across his lips as he moved for the front door. Reaching for the handle he stopped. His hand resting on the knob he looked back toward's the couch where Heero lay asleep. Fighting the urge to take a quick peek He turned the lock and pulled the door open. " Home free " Duo thought as he opened the door enough for his slender body to fit through. He was half way out the door when it suddenly thrust open. Duo jumped in a start as he came face to face with Heero bed head and all.

" It's rude to leave in the middle of the night " Heero stated

" Well I didn't ask to be here so " Duo rambled on for a moment before Heero told him to shut up. Duo glared as he stepped all the way out the door.

" You're car is still at the bar. You're key's are inside and you're in no shape to go anywhere " Heero said stepping a side as if to say come back in. Duo just stood there

" I'll call a cab I still have cash I'll be fine" Duo stated as he turned to walk down the hallway but Heero grabbed his hand and held out a money clip with a few bill's held in place. Duo's face grew with anger as he reached out to snatch the clip for Heero's finger's but Heero pulled back his hand and placed the clip in his pocket. " You son of a bitch give me my money I just want to get home is that to much to ask ? " Duo asked walking back towards Heero

For a slight moment Duo thought he saw pain in Heero's eye's but just as suddenly as it was there it was gone.

" Stay here I'll be gone in 15 minute's you can have the apartment to you're self till you sober up " Heero said

Duo brushed past him and walked back to the room kicking his shoe's off and crawling back under the cover's. He listened as Heero showered and got ready to leave. As soon as he heard the front door close he jumped out of bed in search of his key's and money but they were no where to be found he sat down at the kitchen table. He almost laughed when he spotted a steaming cup of coffee sitting on the counter by the coffee pot. Heero Knew him all to well he thought as he stood up and took the hot cup in his hands a note rested beside it.

" I'll call you at 7 and tell you where I've placed you're key's and money

Im Sorry "

" Sorry for what?? " Duo thought as he sat back down " For breaking my heart? For telling me you don't love me huh is that it or are you just sorry that you wasted 3 and a half year's of you're life with me?" Duo almost screamed, It was the first time he'd opened up showed just how much Heero hurt him. He wiped a tear from his eye. He just wished Heero was there he wanted to scream at Heero and maybe even hit him once or twice. He wanted to show Heero that It wasn't just he who wasted year's but Duo did too.

He stood looking in the closet he's cloth's where still hanging up just the way he'd left them the day he hung them. His Shoe's where still in order on the floor. He pulled a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt out of the closet and walked to the bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain back and was kinda surprised to see that his shampoo and conditioner were still in there he half ass expected them to be gone or at least under the sink. Even his comb was in there. Heero hadn't touched a thing. His heart started to hurt once more so he slung the curtain closed and turned the water on. He pulled the band holding his long hair in it's braid and began to undo it before taking his clothing off.. He stepped in just as the room began to fog up.

He was just pouring himself another cup of coffee when the phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and it was Heero's work number. He just sat down and sipped his coffee. The voice mail picked up but He didn't leave a message.

He turned the TV onto the new's and sat back he had just realized how much he missed his apartment. How much he missed his life. He pulled the pillow in to his arms and rested his head on the back of the couch. He wondered if he could be with a man who didn't really love him. Could he stand knowing that he simple just cared deeply could he be happy that way.. "Could Heero love another? Is that why he can't or wont love me? Relena ? HAHA " Duo laughed knowing full well Heero couldn't love her. He respected her he understood her but he didn't love her.

He opened his eye's to the sound of the phone ringing he picked it up off the in table and answered " Hello " He said sounding more than just tired." There under the couch " Herro stated simple. Duo just mumbled a thanks as he hung up and closed his eye's falling back asleep.

It wasn't until some one knocked on the door that Duo woke up He pulled himself up off the couch and opened the door only to be greeted by a tall man with short blonde hair.

" Can I help you Duo asked " Holding back the urge to smack him senseless Who was he to knock on Heero's Door " He thought.

" Is Heero Here? " the man asked giving a small smile.

" No he's at work try him there " Duo snapped " May I ask who's looking for him " Duo added.

The man just smiled " Just a friend " He stated " I'll do that then " He added and turned to leave . Duo slung the door closed.

He grabbed his key's and money . cleaned up and then left.

TBC


	3. Idea

A/N: Sorry that it's taking so long to get chapter's up but it's hard to find the time to write.

Chapter Three.

He sat tapping his pen on a incomplete report he knew was due that after noon. His eye's trained on the computer screen , watching the line flash waiting for his finger's to type but he was in no mood to work. He'd glance at the phone every so often debating if he should call one last time. He'd done so twice already with no answer. Either he was still asleep or he'd left already.

He Looked up as he's new partner walked into the room taking his seat at the deck across from his own giving him a quick nod as he pulled open a file flipping through it. Heero just continued to sit in silence. It wasn't un till his partner spoke that Heero looked up.

" I didn't know you had a room mate " He stated pulling out another folder.

" What do you mean ? " Heero asked looking at him.

" I went to pick you up this morning but the guy who answered the door said you'd left already. He didn't seem to happy either " The man stated putting some paper work into a file before turning his computer on.

Heero didn't say anything he began to finish his report. 30 minute's or so went by before Heero put his pen down folded the report and placing it in the folder sitting next to him. He picked up the phone and dialed his home number again no answer. He concluded that Duo had in deed left. He thought about calling his cell but thought other wise as he stood he placed the file in his out box.

" Wanna grab an early lunch " His partner asked as Heero was about to walk out of the office. Heero stopped then Nodded.

Heero parked his car near his favorite restaurant and he and his partner went inside , sitting his partner began to chat about his weekend Heero was about to tell him to shut it when Quatre and Duo walked in. He watched them sit by the large window looking out toward's the park a nice view if people cared about that sort of thing. Duo had his trade mark smile on his face but Heero knew that it was false. A front Duo put up so people wouldn't ask what was wrong. He hated answering because he didn't lie. He continued too watch them order their drink's as his partner kept on talking as if Heero were listening. The waitress brought over two cup's of steaming liquid Heero knew one was coffee for Duo more in likely to clam the pounding in his head and Tea for Quatre the only caffine he drank.

Heero turned his attention back to his partner as he continued to ramble on about his weekend. Though he was watching his lip's move Heero's mind was working on a plan to win Duo back while at the same time avoiding the whole " I Love you " thing.

Duo's head was pounding as Quatre went on about His and Trowa's trip to Paris. It seemed as if every word that came out of Qautre's mouth was a bullet. Duo held his cup to his forehead and sighed. Quatre bent down and picked up a small bag that sat at his feet and pulled out a small bottle of Tylenol. He handed some over to Duo , who took them gratefully. As Duo was about to order his dish he spotted Heero sitting with another man just across the room. He couldn't see the man because he was facing away from Duo. But he could clearly see that Heero was annoyed slightly. Duo smiled as he remembered all the time's Heero's left eye would twitch when Duo would nag him about something or another.

Quatre had just ordered his dish when he followed Duo's line of sight. His head dropped. " Just what I needed today Duo's gonna have something else to complain about for the next week " Quatre thought as he lifted his head back up. The waitress stood coughing slight to get Duo's attention. Duo smiled and placed his order. " You see that Kat, I can't go anywhere with out running into him " Duo complained. Quatre just rolled his eye's and took a long tip of his tea.

Quatre just sat there listening to Duo complain whitch he did all up untill their food was brought out. The Topic changed to Trwoa and Qautre and what was going on in their live's before Duo moved in. Whitch neither minded becuase of the size of the house their rarely seen each other.

Quatre went on to tell Duo that he and Trowa were going to marry. Trowa had asked him the evening before while flying over Paris. Duo's face lite up at the new's whitch caught Heero's attention again He watched as Quatre passed what looked to be a photo. Duo's smile grew wider.

Suddenly an idea popped into to His head. The Way to get Duo back was to make him jealous.

TBC


	4. Jealousy

He Love's Me , He Love's Me Not.

By: DA-Whisper.

Chapter 4

Jealousy

" So wait the idea came to you because you became jealous , I didn't realize you were capable of that emotion." Relena stated with a sly smile. Heero glared for a moment before nodding. Relena's smile grew wider as she took his arm and began to walk them down the park's pathway.

The day was bright with a slight cool breeze , leave's brushed past their feet as they made their way to a small open café a few feet from the lake shore. Cup's in hand they took a seat on a small wooden bench. Relena stared at Heero for a moment before she began explaining her idea to Him.

" Listen luv the first thing that you should have done the Smart thing would have been to admit that you love him ...But let's not dwell on past mistake's and let's try and figure out how to fix ya'lls future shall we. " She paused a moment taking a drink of her iced coffee. " First for this plain to work we need to find a man to go along with this...Better yet a girl Duo would flip his top over that " Relena stated watching Heero's expression change from annoyed to interested. She cupped her hand's around her coffee. " After faze one we need to get Quatre whom we all know will play along to set up a Opp's run in with you're Date and Duo. After that it's pretty much up to you " She explained . Heero contemplated the idea though none of this was his style nothing really was for that matter but he agreed to it and Relena set forth to put it all into motion.

Two phone call's and a new date later, Heero and Mika one of Relena's old school friends walked into the Blue moon a small night club on the strip. Heero looked more than just uncomfortable and out of place at Mika's side as they made their way to a small table by the bar. He was scanning the room for any sign of Qautre whom he spotted sitting with Trowa and Duo at the bar just a few feet away from them. A small blonde headed female walked up to take their order. Mika smiled as she ordered a screw driver and Heero ordered a shot of vodka and a rum and coke.

" Nerves ? " Mika asked rubbing his hand playing the roll she was asked.

" No and he's not watching " Heero stated pulling his hand back

" Never know hun he could have spotted us the moment we walked in and he's playing it kool " She resorted her smile not weltering in the lest.

Quatre looked over his should and seen Heero talking with the young woman by his side. He softly elbowed Trowa getting his attention he pointed to Heero sitting behind them. Trowa nodded turning back to Duo.

" Listen this place is dead you wanna check out the sky bar " Trowa asked. Duo gave him a strange look as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

" This place is fine man check out the dance floor it's kickin over there " Duo said pointing to the pile of people dancing " As a matter of fact I think ima go dance for a bit , maybe I'll get lucky " Duo winked standing up. Her turned to make his way when his eye's found Heero sitting at a table. At first he didn't notice the blonde his first thought was " what is heero doing in a night club of all place's " till he spotted her. She had her hand on Heero's hand rubbing it slightly with her index finger. She was talking but he couldn't hear what she said over the music. Stunned He didn't move. It wasn't untill Trowa put his hand on his shoulder that Duo turned around. " Maybe you're right the sky bar does sound pretty good." Duo stated picking up his glass.

Guilt washed over Qautre'a face as he watched Duo's face. Almost a look of sorrow. He took Trowa's hand. Who nodded agreeing to the unspoken concern. They all turned their head's back to Heero's table as a loud laugh erupted from his table. She was covering her mouth her eye's sparkled with tear's from laughing. Duo slammed his glass on the bar almost hard enough to shatter the glass. He pushed past a group of people and made his way out of the club.

He stopped just out side the door taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

He wanted to go back inside and beat the hell out of Heero. It wasn't right that he can move on so easily and it's so hard for him. It wasn't how thing's were meant to work out. He clenched his fist's so hard that his knuckle's turned white.

" No ...I wont let this get to me. Im going to go back in there and im going to show Heero that I can move on to. " He turned back and went inside making he's way back to the bar where he found Trowa and Qautre talking to Heero and his date. With out waiting for her to stop talking he stepped up " Hi Im Duo the ex " Duo started nodding towards Heero. " and you are ? " He asked

Mika smiled " Hi Im Mika the current hopefully " She laughed " Nice to meet you " She added. Duo smiled and ordered a shot of vodka slamming the shot glass down he laughed " Well Ima go over there and ima dance isn't that what club's are fore? Drinking and dancing " He stated moving towards the dance floor.

It didn't take long before Duo was dancing with some one. The group watched as Duo danced with a tall dark haired man with a tight build. At first it was G rated but after a few more trip's to the bar for shot's it started to heat up. Qautre watched as Heero jaw got tighter and tighter and his grip on his glass was starting to stress the glass. The man whispered something to Duo as they danced that made Duo's face turn beat red. He let out a laugh and snagged two glass's from a waiter's tray. Quatre guessed that was his 8th glass of what ever and had already downed 6 shot's of straight vodka so he was more than just simply drunk. His dance partner took Duo's hand and began to lead him off the dance floor. At first the group just thought they were taking a brake but when they passed the table's and was heading for the exit Heero took off. Meaning to put an end to Duo's fast growing mistake He met them out side. Duo's face grew with annoyance and his male friend held tight to Duo's waist

" Can I help you with something? " Duo asked he's body swaying.

TBC


	5. Black and Blues

Chapter five

Black & Blue's

Duo staggered to the frig and pulled out a bag of frozen pea's and slowly made his way back to the sofa where he flopped down and placed the bag on his right eye.

He moaned as he leaned back.

His cell phone began to ring for the tenth time since he got back to the manner.

He tossed the phone across the room and cursed under his breath.

The night played back in his head as he closed his eye's

Heero had stepped in front of him and he's male friend as they were leaving the club. Harsh word's were exchanged as Duo tried to pass but Heero grabbed his wriest when the other guy pulled Duo back to him and fist's started to fly between Heero and Duo's dance partner. Duo tried to step in but got caught in the cross fire. The blow was so hard it sent Duo spinning to the ground he laid there shock written across his face un able to believe that some one hit him . He flew up off the ground and glared at both of them not sure which one had hit him. Suddenly all his rage toward's Heero just came out as he moved forward towards Heero getting in his face.

" you basterd you have no right to try and stop me from going any where with any one at any time. You don't fucking love me you don't even care so why the fuck does it matter if I leave with Josh? You show up with some girl and rub it in my face like some kind of sick joke when you know just how I feel about you. " Duo grabbed Josh's hand and began to walk away not giving Heero a chance to respond. Heero didn't know what to say.

Qautre and Trowa walked up to Heero and watched Duo get into his car and drive off with Josh in tow.

He Drove Josh home and patched him up. His face was swollen and starting to turn black and blue from the few hit's Heero got in.

Duo knew Josh was lucky that He'd been hit and sent to the ground because Heero wouldn't have stopped it wasn't in his nature to stop till there was no more reason to keep going. He saw the look in Heero's eye's as he swung. The thought of the look scared Duo not because he feared Heero but Heero could have killed Josh and for reason's unknown to Duo.

They exchanged phone number's and said their good bye's.

Duo's phone started ringing again he slowly got up and picked his phone up answering harshly. It was Relena

He listened for a moment as she made excuse's for why Heero was at the club with Mika.

She'd just been dumped by her long time boyfriend who left her for another girl and Relena asked Heero to take Mika out for the evening to cheer her up.

Duo explained that he didn't care and that he was tired and was going to bed but before he had the chance to hang up Relena said something that made him pause.

" Heero does Love you, He just can't admit it because he's scared that if he opens that door he wont ever be able to close." Relena spoke softly as she made the statement. Leaving Duo emotionally drained

He laid there in bed staring at the ceiling later that night replaying Relena's word's.

He did so till he drifted off to sleep.

He didn't wake till Quatre came in. He sat up rubbing his black eye softly

" what is it Kat? " Duo asked pulling the blanket off of him

" Une called She has a mission that she need's you to take. And she need's you to come in as soon as you can. " Qautre stated Duo got up and pulled on a pair of jean's and a t shirt

Duo walked into Une's office with out some much as a knock. She looked up from a file she was reading and asked him to take a seat.

She closed the file and passed it to Duo. He opened it and began to read. After a minute he looked up. They stared at each other before Duo spoke.

" Fine., Do you need to inform me of anything else before I leave? " He asked placing the file back on her desk.

She nodded as she crossed her arm's across her chest.

" It could end up being a life or death situation take any measures necessary to complete the mission and come home safely. " Duo nodded as he stood leaving her office. He stood in front of his locker staring at a group photo of him and the gang from last Christmas , Heero's arm around his waist. He pulled his jacket from the hanger and slammed the door closed picking up his bag he made his way to the airport.

Half way around the world Duo steeped out of a black jeep. Bang in hand he walked toward's a slender man waiting for him with a yellow envelope.

With out pause He handed Duo the package nodded and walked away.

Duo sat down in a chair in a cabin he'd rented for the duration of his mission. He opened the envelope and turned it upside down. Letting the content's fall to the table. There infront of him lay a hand gun with a fully loaded clip a folded piece of paper with the location where he was to go later that night and a photo of his objective .

To him it was a clear and easy mission with no sign's of any complication's and he'd be done by the following afternoon and half way back to Tokyo with his objective.

Duo crept down a long narrow hallway the light's were dim and gave him some type of cover as he looked for a room located some where ahead of him. When suddenly out of no where a shot was fired and a surge of pain shot through his left leg and another in his right shoulder. He drooped to the ground pulling his gun out of it's holster and began to return fire but to no avail and was captured .

His eye's opened slowly blurred he could faintly make out the puddle of blood at his feet.

The pain was numb but there as he picked up his head to look around seeing only four plain grey wall's and a door. His hand's were tied behind the chair he sat in. He tried to break free but pain flared in his shoulder and he groaned grinding his teeth. Shortly after his failed attempt to free himself the door opened and the man he'd met at the cabin walked in. Shocked Duo stared. " What's going on what are you doing here " Duo asked before a coughing fit began.

The man waited for Duo to stop coughing before he said anything. Duo's eye's began to grow smaller and smaller. The man grabbed duo by the chin and lifted his head

" No no no Don't go passing out on me now. We've got much to talk about "

But Duo's eye's closed He slapped him a few time's but to no avail and yelled for the guard's out side to take him to the doctor.

"We can't have him dying before we get the information we need " He stated as he walked out of the room.

Three day's later Heero and Wufei walked into Une's office and was surprised to see her pacing back and forth a stern look on her face. She was so deep in her own thought's she didn't notice the two standing there till Wufei cleared his throat.. She looked up then ordered them to sit.

She didn't wait to get to the point.

" Duo's was sent on a mission three day's ago and was plained to return yesterday but has yet to arrive. We have reason to be leave he has been caught and in extreme danger. If god forbid he hasn't already been killed." She sat back in her seat contemplating her next word's when Heero jumped up and demanded to know the location Duo was sent.

Une stood pointing to the chair and ordered Heero to take his seat. With rage flaring in his eye's he sat.

" Now because of you're and Duo's past you shouldn't even be going on this rescue mission , but because you're the best one for this operation you're going but I warn you do not let anything cloud you're judgement. Simple put get Duo out , salvage the mission and get home " Une stated sitting her self.

TBC


	6. Safe and Sound

Safe and Sound

The hallway was dark and damp as Heero crept down it. His hand gripped his gun tightly.

He followed the hallway till he reached a smaller corridor that lead to a metal door he paused listening. He could hear a man's voice just through the door.

" you think you can sneak into MY home and kidnap my DAUGHTER?" the male's voice growled.

He heard a sick sound of metal hitting flesh and a groan of pain. Heero kicked the door open and was shocked to see Duo tied to a chair his hair fell loose and matted with sweat and blood. His head bobbed his body limp hanging forward towards the floor. A puddle of blood mixed in with the dirt floor. He'd lost a lot of blood. It took Heero all of two seconds to processes the scene before his hand raised and fired his gun. The bullet pierced the man's skull right between the eye's his body went limp before he hit the blood soaked floor.

Another second and Heero was at Duo's side cutting the rope holding Duo in the chair. His body fell forward. Heero caught him before Duo's face met the floor and lifted his body up supporting him as he made his way back into the hallway. Taking the same route he'd taken to get in. He could hear gun fire as he pushed another metal door open and broke free from the damp cold hallway and out in to a path that lead to a back road to the mansion. Wufi was waiting the back door open. He helped Heero place Duo in the back seat next to a young woman no older than 20. Her face was a mask of fear and stress. She sat unbound a seat belt across her lap. She looked down at Duo remorse replacing the fearful expression.

He was there because of her. Not to kidnap her but to save her from her father a tyrant of a man. A killer. He killed with no remorse woman children it didn't matter to him. If they got in his way he shot them down. She'd lived with her mother far from his wickedness till her mother was murdered by his men and dragged her to his compound. She'd been there only a few weeks but it felt like a life time a wicked dream she couldn't wake up from.

The only hope she held on to was right before her mother was killed she'd been contacted by a group that promised them safety in return for vital information her mother had on that monster who claimed to be her father. She prayed they'd rescue her for that information. She'd heard of some one being caught breaking into the compound. Her father was furious. He'd bragged about how he beat the man. His men taking bet's on who could break him. Make him beg for mercy. And then complain that the man barely made a sound a whimper here a moan there. She cried for this man. And now he lay's next to her beat and broken bleeding. Blood was dripping from the back seat onto the floor. His body moved with the bumps in the road. She pulled the cotton scarf from around her neck and wadded it up and placed it on a large hole in his shoulder and applied pressure trying to stop the bleeding.

He groaned in pain but made no effort to pull away.

Wufi slammed the break's and the Jeep skidded to a stop next to a cargo plane. Heero and Wufi jumped out of the jeep pulling the back door's open. Wufi took the girl and rushed her onto the plane. Heero carefully pulled Duo out supporting all his weight. He paused long enough to make sure Duo was still breathing than made his was onto the plane. No sooner did Heero place Duo down on the floor of the plane the bay door began to close. The engine's fired up. As the plane began to move they could hear clanking sound's. The plane was being shot at.

Heero ignored the sounds as he cut Duo's shirt off. Pulling the scarf from his bullet wound. It had been stitched but most had been busted. He replaced the scarf with gauze and continued to his pants cutting them away finding another bullet wound. It was stitched as well and still intact. Heero took a moment looking Duo over. There wasn't a part of him that wasn't bruised sickly black and blue marks all over him. His face was swollen beaten and bleeding. A large gash in his hair line. It was deep. Heero felt like throwing up.

" I'll make you better I swear you will be ok " Heero almost choked as he leaned in close to Duo's face and whispered in his ear

" I love you maxwell... I should have admitted this along time ago. You would be fine safe but I didn't please Don't leave me. I couldn't finish saying that the first night you left me but im asking now "

Duo felt numb as he started to wake from the haze. He noticed he was warm. The first sign that he was out of the room where he'd almost lost the will to live. Beaten battered and almost broken he was ready to give up and just die. His will to live was lost when he realized he was never going to see Heero again and even if he was lucky enough to see him Heero would never love him. He was pissed that he'd been taken off guard and captured and at first he fought back but out numbered and out gunned it became clear it was pointless to fight any more.

He could barely remember hearing the gun shot and thought it strange he didn't feel the bullet. And the feeling of motion as he was being moved.

He tried to open his eye's but he couldn't remember how so he listened. He could hear the familiar sound of key stroke's. Some one was typing. A soft voice asking if there was any change's but didn't hear a respond.

He tried to remember how he'd gotten out but it was blank. He did how ever recall being on a cold metal floor some one tugging his clothes. A sharp gasp. And a soft breath next to his cheek. And Hearing Heero. His voice was rough and strained. Heat flooded his body as his will to live returned.

Heero loved him.

It was then Duo found his eye's and they slowly opened. The room was dimly lit. An annoying beeping sound he didn't hear before was loud in the stillness of the room. A soft hand took his. Not the rough hand he was expecting. Qautre's voice was thick with releaf as he spoke to Heero.

" He's waking up "

Duo's voice was even weaker as he asked for Heero.

The soft hand was replaced by a rough calloused hand.

" Home " was the only word Duo spoke before he fell back asleep.

{ A/N: yeah like way to long to finish this. I'd completely forgot about this one but its finished now YAY lol sorry }


End file.
